


She just wants to feel something, and i don't think that's asking for too much

by SapphicBlossxm



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Goodnight, Help, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im tired, Riverdale High School, Soft Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, i need to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicBlossxm/pseuds/SapphicBlossxm
Summary: Cheryl Blossom lost a part of herself when her brother died and the only thing left she has of him is his car. When his car breaks down for the last time, Toni needs to help her girlfriend through it.





	She just wants to feel something, and i don't think that's asking for too much

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this shitshow. Its 1:15 am and im tired ask fuck. I just wrote 2.6k words in 4 hours and i have school tomorrow. Anyway! Leave comments and enjoy! check me out @sapphicvanessa

2:45pm and school is out. Cheryl exits Riverdale High with the same sass and confidence she came in with. That sass and confidence’s name is Toni Topaz. The couple walked over to Cheryl’s car. Well, technically it’s not Cheryl’s car, it’s Jason’s car. After he died, this car was the only thing Cheryl had left of her dear brother. Her mother had his old room locked with a key only herself knew about. This car was the only thing Cheryl had left of him. The redhead and brunette get in said car and start to drive home.

“Christi should be at home with the twins, right T.T?” Cheryl asked

“Absolutely babe, it’s what we pay her for after all.” The smaller girl moves her hand onto her girlfriends thigh. Cheryl looks at Toni and gifts her a smile. She then reaches for the radio and turns it on to her and Toni’s favorite station, 25.2 The Pop Station. Can’t stop the feeling by Justin Timberlake blares through the speakers. As the two girls sing and laugh, the song stops, and the car stalls. Cheryl and Toni give each a concerned look.

“Weird… It’s never done that before.” Cheryl turns the key to turn the engine off and tries to turn the car back on. To her surprise… It doesn’t start. She tries again, and it doesn’t start. She tried over and over again and it just wouldn’t budge..

“Are you kidding me?” Cheryl sighs. She opens her door and lifts herself out. “Can you help me T.T?” Toni nods and exits the passenger seat. Both girls stand behind the car and start pushing it to the side of the road. When it stopped rolling, Cheryl sat on the curb, put her head in her hand, and let out a heavy sigh while her girlfriend calls the tow truck.Toni stands on the side while calling the tow truck, watching in pity. She sits next to Cheryl and makes soothing movements on her back with her gentle hands.

“It’s okay babe. Maybe it’s just a technical problem in the engine? It is old.” Toni stated, still making those soothing motions on her back. Cheryl moves her head from her hands to Toni’s shoulder. Cold tears make their way to the brim of Cheryl’s eye.

“I love that car T.T… It was Jason’s. It's the only thing I have left from him.” Cheryl takes her head off of her girlfriend's shoulder. “You wouldn’t understand…” Toni reaches to put her hand on Cheryl’s shoulder but Cheryl swiftly nudged Toni’s hand away and scooted over, putting her head back in her hands and letting those invasive tears break through.

X

After a hellish 6 hours of sitting in 50 degree weather, filling out paperwork, and walking home, They finally made it. BeforeToni could even step a foot in the door, Cheryl steps out of her Louis Vuittons, slips off her jacket, and makes her way upstairs and heads for the nursery. Juniper and Dagwood are sound asleep and Nana Rose is in her old rocking chair.

“Cheryl? Is that you, dear?” Nana stuttered,. Leaning forward to gain sight of the silhouette of Cheryl’s figure. 

She turns the light on. “Yes Nana, it’s me. Did Christi leave?” Cheryl asked with a low voice, trying not to wake the babies.

“Yes dear. She told me to tell you that she couldn’t stay longer because her youngest son had a soccer game. She put them down for a nap and fed them 30 minutes before leaving. You and Antoinette could go rest if you need.” 

Cheryl nods and glances at the twins. They are sound asleep and it's the cutest thing. She turns once more and steps toward the door.

“Cheryl…” Nana Rose said curiously

“Yes nana?”

“Why did you come home so late?” The old woman asked.

“My car broke down and it took a while for someone to come tow it. Everything is okay now though, no need to worry.” 

“You mean your grandfather's car?” Cheryl nodded “ I remember the times he and I had in that car. He took me out on our first date in that car, we went on many vacations in that car, we taught your brother how to drive in that car… It was only a matter of time before it went down for the count...” Cheryl hung her head in shame. “Goodnight Nana…” and with that, she walked out. She enters her and Toni’s room to find Toni already fast asleep. Cheryl slips off her clothes and puts on her PJs. The ginger climbs into bed carefully and moves closer to her small girlfriend. She turns her back to her and closes her eyes. Suddenly, Cheryl feels an arm wrap around her torso. Toni put her arm over Cheryl’s slim body and pulled her closer. This is the love Cheryl wants to keep forever.

X 

It’s 6am. The birds chirp, the sun glares through the windows of the homes in the small town, and every kid wakes up for school. The alarm on Toni’s phone rings through her ears. She forcefully grabs her phone and hits the snooze button. The tiny girl closes her eyes once more, but is woken by the feeling of her bed. It feels… empty. Toni sits up and looks to the left side of the bed, The side where Cheryl sleeps, but she isn’t there. Toni yawns and stretches out her arms. She then lifts herself off of the bed and puts on her purple slippers. She opens the door of the bedroom and exits, hoping to find Cheryl. Yet, there is no sign of her anywhere. 

“Cher?.” Toni called out in a raspy voice. She waits… No answer. She walks down the thin hallway calling out again “Cheryl?” Still no answer. There are so many questions running through Toni’s mind. Where is Cheryl? Why wasn’t she in bed with her? Why does it feel so heavy in here? Yet, none of them can be answered without Cheryl. So, Toni heads onward. Down the steps, into the living room “Cheryl? Baby, where are you?” Toni is yet again met with silence. Slight anger begins to overtake her. The short girl stomps into the kitchen then stops abruptly to the sight of a small redhead sleeping with her head resting on her arms and her back arched. Toni cracks a smile and tip toes to the girl.

“Cher. Wake up baby.” Toni sing-songs. She looks at her girlfriends eye flutter and begin to slightly open. 

“What time is it?”

“6:10,” Toni states “Do you wanna get a shower?” Cheryl nods. Toni helps Cheryl’s limp-feeling body up the stairs and into the bathroom. Cheryl strips and jumps in the shower. “Can you come in with me?” Toni nods. 6:20 and they’re done. They both put on their outfits for today and start doing their hair. 6:48 and they have to leave in 12 minutes. They are scurrying around trying to get breakfast. 

“Ya know what? Screw it. You just wanna stop at Starbucks on the way? Get coffee?”

“Sure. I'm getting a caramel frap.” Cheryl exclaims. Toni grabs the keys off the counter and heads out the garage. Cheryl follows her with a confused look.

“T.T We don't have a car anymore…” Cheryl says with a long face.

“I know babe,” Toni adverts her eyes from Cheryl and points them towards her motorcycle. Cheryl scoffs 

“I’d rather not die today.” Cheryl snarks and walks past the bike.

“Would you rather walk to school?” Toni asked.

“Yes! I don’t want helmet hair!” Toni laughs at Cheryl’s comment.

“Get your cute ass over here so we aren’t late to school!” Toni calls to her girlfriend. Cheryl walks over to the motorcycle and and climbs on the back. Toni starts the bike and revs it a few times.

“To starbucks!” And with that, They were off to start their journey for today. About 15 minutes later, they arrive at Riverdale High School. Toni looks at Cheryl as they step off the bike. Cheryl’s face looks emotionless and looks like she's been crying for hours but they were only on the bike for 15 minutes…

“Babe…” Toni whispers “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Oh nothing T.T,” Cheryl wipes her tears from under her eyes and from her cheeks “Just thinking too much is all…” She begins to walk away but is pulled back by her girlfriend's warm hand.

“Cher… You know if anything is wrong, you could tell me. We don't have to head in right now-”

“I know Toni, but i have to head to english to say hello to Mrs.Buckwalter. I always say hello before class and if we head in too late, I might not get the chance.” Toni stares at Cheryl with a frown “We’ll talk after school. Ok? I love you.” Cheryl kisses Toni cheek and heads inside the building. Toni grabs her bag and heads in after her, but loses any sight of her girlfriend. She looks down at her phone.

“2 minutes?! God dammit.” She jumps out of her stance and runs to her first class. The bell rings as soon as Toni makes it in the door and she lets out a sigh of relief. She walks over to her desk where one of her best friends, Archie Andrews, is standing.

“Damn Topaz… Where have you been?” Archie questions.

“Cheryl and I were a little late heading out and we had a little talk in the parking lot that went on longer than I thought.” Toni answers. Archie laughs quietly as the teachers starts giving his first lecture.

“Well… I’m glad that you made it in time, Toni. I wouldn’t have a partner for the presentation.”

Toni’s heart stops. ‘What presentation?”

“Ya know… The one we were told multiple times was due today. Tell me you forgot…”

“Of course i did, Archie! What do you want from me?” Toni whispers

“Well, you're still stuck with me-” Archie was interrupted by the intercom. A loud voice started to speak

“Antoinette Topaz to the office. Antoinette Topaz to the office.” The intercom turns off and Toni and Archie turn to each other.

“Well Andrews… I guess you're doing it alone.” Toni picks up her books, exits the classroom, and heads to the main office. She walks in and walk up to the reception desk.

“Mrs.Bell? You needed to see me?”

“No Ms.Topaz… She does.” Mrs.Bell points behind Toni. She turns around to find a redhead with her head in her palms, sobbing her heart away. 

“Cheryl?” Toni walks toward her and puts her hand on the girl’s knee and the girl looks up. It is Cheryl. She has red puffy eyes, bloodshot eyes and tears running down her face.

“Babe, what happened?” Cheryl tried to talk but started choking up. “In and out baby, breathe in and out slowly. It’s ok, im here now.”

“Her teacher called the office, telling us she had a panic attack out of nowhere.” Mrs.Bell chimes in “You can take her home if you need Antoinette, you're both excused from classes today.”

“Thank you Mrs.Bell. Come on Cheryl, let's go home.” Toni helps Cheryl lift herself out of the wooden chair and leads her out the door to the student parking lot. She lifts Cheryl up onto the bike and rides back to Thistlehouse. They get home, they take off their shoes and jackets and sit on the couch.

“So…” Toni says softly “Would you like to tell me what you were thinking about this morning?”

Cheryl shakes her head 

“Babe… Please tell me what's going on.I wanna help.” Toni exclaims

“You won’t help.” Cheryl whispers “You’ll probably make it worse.” The redhead gets up off the couch and walks upstairs while Toni watches in shock. 2 days pass and Cheryl been ignoring Toni ever since her panic attack at school. Juniper and Dagwood are in the living room watching bubble guppies while Cheryl lays on the couch and scrolls through instagram. Toni walks through the front door after a long day at work.

“Cheryl! I’m home” Toni exclaims, hoping for an answer from her girlfriend. Of course she didn’t get one but her heart is settled when she saw her in the living room. She walks over to where Cheryl is and kneels down the say hello to the twins.

“Hello kids” Toni says in a baby voice. Juniper giggles and Dagwood gurgles. Toni turns around, hoping Cheryl is looking at her. Again.. She isn’t.

“Hey babe.” Toni says in Cheryl’s direction Cheryl hums in response. Toni sighs and takes the twins upstairs so she can talk to Cheryl. She comes back down and sits on the couch by Cheryl’s feet.

“Hey Cher? Can we talk for a sec?” Cheryl didn’t even hear her. “Babe? Hello? Are you kidding get off your phone for a sec!” Toni snaches the phone from Cheryl’s hands.

“Hey! Give that back! I’m busy!” Cheryl shouts

“Doing what? Scrolling through instagram?” Toni sarcastically asks. Cheryl scoffs and gets off the couch and starts to walk away.

“Hey wait! I wasn’t done” Toni yells

“Well I am.” Cheryl states. Toni steps in front of her

“Don't just walk away from me. This isn’t fair Cheryl! You’ve been ignoring me all of yesterday and all of today! I didn’t do anything but be supportive!”

“Toni! What are you not getting? I don’t want your support! I’m fine!”

“Are you? You haven’t been acting like it!” Toni nudges closer to Cheryl 

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m doing just fine! I don't need you. Never did! Leave me alone!” Toni picks up her pace while walking toward Cheryl. Cheryl’s face changed to instant fear when she saw Toni barreling toward her. Right Before Toni took her last step, she steps on a stray Hot Wheels car. She picks her her foot out of shock. Toni loses her balance and lifts her hand to not fall. Toni steadies herself and looks up to the scariest sight… Cheryl with her hands shielding her face. Did Cheryl think Toni was gonna hit her? Tears spring from her eyes as Cheryl lowers her hands from in front of her face.

“Cheryl…” Toni’s voice begins to break “Did you think i was gonna…” Cheryl nods slowly as tears spring from her eyes as well. Toni hesitates to move but then makes the decision to pull Cheryl into a big bear hug while she sobs into the crook of her neck. They pull apart after 5 minutes, both have tears running down their faces.

“I would never hit you Cheryl. No matter how mad I am at you.”

“I know… I don’t know why i did that i guess it’s just a reflex.” Cheryl says quietly “I was thinking about the car… that day at school. I was thinking about the fact that I lost the only thing I have left of Jason… I’m sorry i took it out on you. You don't deserve that.”

“It’s okay. I can take it.” They are both quiet for a while.

“Do you think he’s disappointed in me?” Cheryl asks. “Jason?”

“No,” Toni answers “I think he’s watching you with a smile. I think he’s proud of you.” Cheryl gifts Toni a smile.

“I love you, Toni. I’m sorry for ignoring you.”

“I love you too Cheryl. I’m never leaving. You know that right?” Toni asked

“Of course. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Cher-bear. Always and Forever."


End file.
